A very odd and inappropriate conversation
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Adalind talk about when they conceived Kelly. I hope it's humor. rated T because sex is mentioned through out. Also, Nick is smug. Because I am trash, I made another chapter. Warning: Odd and inappropriate
1. Chapter 1

Adiland could tell there was something on Nick's mind. They had been living together long enough for her to start to distinguish his many expressions.

This look he had was one of "I'm curious about something but not sure i should ask".

Nick, what? she asked, believing it was better just to have it out. Though there was no way she could have anticipated when he asked

Did you cum?

Excuse me?

The look of shock must have been evident on her face but Nick continued

When we were together that day, I could have sworn that you came twice, which was why I think I did not realize it wasn't Juliet. You seemed to have enjoyed yourself, were you faking?

Adalind could not help the blush and sheepish smile that spread on her face.

No, I wasn't faking, I did cum.

The smug smile that appeared on Nick's face was impossible to miss, which brought to Adalind's mind something else about that event, and since they were already on the topic and asking inappropriate questions

Were you really able to go again?

If it were possible Nick's smile actually got more smug.

Before she could stop herself Adalind burted "How long can you go!?"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, shocked and embarrassed that she had just asked that. Nick, however, seemed to have taken great pleasure in her unfiltered question. So he answered

Not really sure, maybe when everything is settled down to where we can have a weekend to ourselves and maybe have Monroe and Rosalee watch Kelly, we should see.

Adalind was pretty sure her whole body was one big blush at this point. But she also felt a liquid heat pooling low at the thought of Nick testing his stamina and endurance in bedroom activities with her.


	2. part two, two years later

"When was the first time you thought about me naked?" Adalind asked, smiling up at Nick.

"The time with the melliferous." Nick said automatically.

"What!" Adalind's mouth drops open in shock.

Realizing what he said, Nick quickly clarifies. "It was only for a second. When I had to stay with you in that hotel room. I saw the bed and, for just a moment, had an image of the two of us rolling around naked in it." He sighs in resignation and admits. "There were several times when the image of the two of us together would pop up in my mind. I would be angry with myself and force those images away. It wasn't until we started to sleep in bed together, just sleep, that I started to allow full fantasies to play out."

"I did the same thing." Adalind admitted softly. "When you were guarding me and sitting on the bed, I had the strongest urge to straddle you and show you what I could make you feel. It was why I woged, I had too many desires warring inside me. To fight. To run. Or,,, well,,you know. Mostly rough and wild fantasies, until we started, just sleeping, in the same bed, then they started to become loving and tender, just like the way you were treating me."

She bites her lip, wondering if she should ask her question, but then reprimands herself. Nick loves her. She is always safe with him. So, she asks. "What fantasies did you have, when you started thinking of the two of us together?"

"Nothing to exciting, at first. Mostly, just you beneath me, moaning in pleasure, calling my name. Then, the closer we got, I started to imagine just taking you in the kitchen, bending you over the counter or laying you on the table and pounding into you body. When I saw you in my shirt that first time, it took a lot of self control to not pull you in my arms, place my hand between your legs and watch you come. All while keeping you in my clothes. The urge got worse when I walked into the bathroom, saw you bra, and realized that your breasts were touching the fabric that was always against my skin. I had to jack off in the shower, the images of you in my shirt in the perfect fuel."

"You thought about me the entire time?"

"Couldn't help it. You were cute and tempting and everything I wanted. Everything I needed."

Adalind blushes a deep crimson, both flattered by his admission and very turned on by it.

Nick pulls her tighter in his arms and says, "Alright, your turn. Tell me what fantasies you had. You said they were rough and wild at first?"

Adalind nodded. "When you and I were on different sides of things, I would imagine you barging into my home, taking me against the wall. While I was in Austria, I would dream of you coming for me, planning on getting revenge, but our passion would turn, from hate to love. You would throw me on the bed and ravage me. Have me screaming so loud, the neighbors would call hotel security, thinking you were killing me. I would laugh to myself thinking of the look that would be on your all to expressive face, when we would have to tell the security guard that I was screaming from you giving me too much pleasure."

"You would have been too." Nick assured her with a smirk. He nuzzled her face and drifted his hand down her body. "I've never been one for one night stands or hate sex, but with you, I think I might have made an exception."

His eyes go distant for a moment, then refocus on her, "Do you remember when you told me, if we had met under different circumstances, we may have had some fun together?"

Adalind blushes and nods, "I was in that jail cell. You were trying to intimidate me. I was trying to prove to you that you didn't scare me." She bites her lip and looks up at him. "You looked kind of sexy, standing there all menacing, I wanted to see if you were at all turned on by what I was suggesting."

"I was." Nick admitted. "I felt really guilty about it, too. I was in love with Juliette, and trying to save our relationship. Get her to fall in love with me, again. Prove that what we had was too strong and could overcome anything. But, what she and I had, had been struggling since I became a grimm. When I proposed to her, she told me she couldn't marry me because she knew I was hiding something from her. And I was. But, I thought I had to hide my grimm side from her, to protect her. I also thought she would think I was crazy. Which, she did, for a moment. I was so tired of fighting for what I had with Juliette, that a part of me wished I could give into you. Thought that maybe, with you, I wouldn't have to be afraid to tell you everything. And I wouldn't have to hold back. There was a part of me that said, if I could let go of Juliette, I should grab onto you, and then I would have someone I wouldn't have to keep fighting for."

Adalind looks away from Nick, "And then I go and hurt you,,,"  
Nick interrupts her, tilts her head to make her look at him again, "You were trying to protect your children, I can't be upset with a mother about that. And you proven to me, time and time again, that it's me you want to be with. I don't have any doubts that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I think, if my heart had been free at that time, I would have gotten you out of that jail cell and indulged in any and everything you were offering."

Adalind smiles teasingly at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "The good and noble grimm would have lowered himself and succumbed to the wiles of a hexenbiest?"

Nick grabs her butt and presses her against his groin, "This very human male would have surrendered to the passion he always felt around this beautiful woman." He brushes his lips along her jaw. "I wondered what it would have been like. If we had started a relationship without having to go through so much drama."

"I would have been happier, sooner." Adalind sighs. Her mouth seeks out his and they meet in a deeply passionate kiss.


End file.
